


Ni No Kuni's Secret Santa 2019!

by MonochromePhoenix



Category: Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship goals, Gen, It's not late if it's still Christmas evening in my timezone right-, Secret Santa, Werewolf au heck yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromePhoenix/pseuds/MonochromePhoenix
Summary: Based on the Werewolf! Swaine au by @Yuni30 !!! On that note, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to them as well!!~~~Yule is cold but having friends is really very warm.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Ni No Kuni's Secret Santa 2019!

It was cold. Most extremely, extraordinarily cold. Each plant was coated in layers upon layers of frost and snow, and the floor itself was a deception. With every step he took, the fairy was almost completely submerged in the freezing snow. The two children and the thief weren't doing much better either. Snow constantly fell from the sky in sheets, blocking out what little sunlight reached the northern isles. 

"Oh, this is just our luck." Swaine complained, wrapping his thin coat tightly around him. "Of all the possible places, it just had to be the north."  
"I-it's not that ba-bad!" Oliver smiled with shivering teeth and resounding optimism. Both Swaine and Drippy looked at him, with expressions that reflected how grim they all felt.  
"Oh yes it is, Ollie-boy! The other two were way better than this."  
"E-even with the frogs?" Oliver raised an eyebrow, not convinced. He had a point, that's for sure.

A good hour or so of walking later, and they were nowhere nearer to Yule, with only scratches and bumps from short battles to show for it. Fighting while freezing cold was certainly… A challenge. Especially because Swaine was shivering too hard to aim, Esther had not spoken a single world, and Oliver was trying too hard to not complain.  
"Esther, fancy fixing any of the scratches?" Swaine tilted his head, and the glare he got back could have killed. "I'll take that as a no."  
The poor kid was wearing clothes suited for the desert, for heaven's sake, it was a miracle of stubbornness she hadn't keeled over and died. Oliver looked behind at the two of them, managing to shake his head and smile.  
"We'll be warm soon, Esther! Don't worry!"

It turned out, however, that Oliver was wrong.  
"We may 'ave a problem?" Drippy pulled himself out of the snow to announce, staring up.  
"Really, what's- Jeepers!" Oliver followed Drippy's gaze, then jolted. It was hard to make out, but they could just see the sun starting to set. "I guess we're not making it to town tonight…" He sighed, unceremoniously plonking himself onto a particularly solid lump of snow. The fairy made a particularly entertaining noise of annoyance, but the other two just looked plain sad. Not that the temperature necessarily mattered to Swaine, the moon being what it was, but he still worried about the two children freezing. Not so much the fairy, but he had grown almost accepting of his constant presence.  
"Oh well. Here." Rolling his eyes, Swaine took off his coat and threw it at Esther. This time, the look she gave him was almost not murderous, as she sat down and tucked herself into the simple coat. "You're welcome, by the way. Oliver, you should probably do the same with your cloak."  
"T-thanks…" Oliver mumbled, the bitter exhaustion setting in. All four of them were chilled to every single bone in their bodies.

It wasn't until a few hours of night passed that either of the children peered their heads out of their makeshift blankets. Snow had started to set on them like they were figures in a snowglobe, which was uncomfortable, to say the least. Oliver slid the blanket off his face, trying to see in the dark. The winter sky cast a miserable grey tone over everything, so he gave up and used a spell for some light. Now, Oliver could see his friends. Drippy was half buried in a snowdrift, Esther looked to be asleep, and the large wolf was curled up. The cold even got to him, it looked like. He shivered. Dark skies only made it colder. Another few minutes later, and Oliver had an idea. Maybe it would even work.

Swaine woke up to a weight churned up next to him. His instincts kicking in, he jumped up and spun to look at whatever it was. Oliver slid to the ground, rubbing his eyes. "Sorry, sorry…"  
Swaine replied with a blink and a nod, settling back down and staring at the young boy. He looked a little sheepish, but sat up and stared back at the large wolf.  
"Oh- right, give me a second." Oliver fumbled, using his frozen fingers to get out his wand and cast one of his enchantments. "There we go…"  
"Thanks." Swaine nodded in appreciation, nature's tongue starting to take effect. It was such a weird spell, but still, it helped him talk with the others when he was like this. "You cold or something?"  
"Uh.." Oliver looked at him with a tired face that explained it all. "I thought you might be pretty warm…"  
He took a moment to process that, then nodded. It made sense enough to him. "Huh, I didn't think of that. Alright, you can use me as some sort of heater. Just this once."  
"Really? Thanks!"

The weather had just started to calm when Esther realised that she too could use Swaine as a heater, rolling over and laying down on his other side. The wolf sighed; he didn't mind the two of them sleeping on him, but if the fairy tried it that wouldn't be fun for anyone. With a grin, he slept. All three of them managed to sleep.

"Morning!" Yelled Drippy, his voice ringing out throughout the landscape. "Get up!" He stared down at the three sleeping in a pile, Swaine looking messy but human again.  
"Huh? Good morning Mr Drippy…" The wizard yawned, clipping his cloak back into place. Being the second to awake, he stood up and wandered over to the fairy.  
"It's not a good morning Ollie-boy, I'm frozen solid!" He bounced, his tiny body seething with rage. Esther laughed as she sat up too, making the first vocal noise since arriving on the island.  
"Come on, it wasn't that bad."  
"Oh yes it was, I think you broke my back." Swaine rolled his eyes, a glint of joy apparent. Making a show of stretching and clicking his back, he stood up as well. "Yeowch."  
"As if." The girl shook her head, standing up as well. "Come on, let's hurry to Yule. The next time I freeze will be the death of us all."

After reaching Yule, where they finally got appropriate wear, the children no longer felt the chill in the air. This didn't stop them using it as an excuse to rest and sleep with a heater a lot, though. Much to Swaine's entertainment. Drippy tried, once, and only once. Their opinion on the snowy landscape had changed from a begrudging hatred to a slight appreciation. Werewolves had a lot of interesting uses, free heating and food easily being the favourites. Although, free heating wasn't so fun when they were in the desert. Very entertaining for Swaine, not so much for the rest of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun researching this au, it's really cool! I hope I did it justice, and well done for creating it!


End file.
